Plácido López
Plácido López Turruviates is a main character in the sitcom Una familia de diez. He is portrayed by the series' creator Jorge Ortiz de Pinedo. History His father Arnoldo López left him when he was 5 years-old, staying in the care of his mother, he met his true love Renata González and had children Martina and Plutarco López and soon will be born grandson El Ajolotito. Personality A father, uncle and grandfather highly concentrated is in what. Is angry, but also do is very affectionate and want much to his family (though not admit it) always says, that when he says that is not, is no, but then you will allow for some reason. Clothes Placido, as the other characters in this series, always takes the same clothes: Journally *Uses suit or a normal shirt with black trousers and black shoes. *As Ben Tennyson of 16 years (possible cousin), also uses a black shirt with a green jacket on top and a pair of jeans. His jacket is the number 10 like Ben in Ben 10 Alien Force. At work *Use a suit of work, in a yellow shirt and Red tie. Casual *But seems that would use the same used in the work, but uses a smokin' black and Blue Ribbon. Sports *He wears a red suit and tennis. *As Ben Tennyson of 16 years (possible cousin), also used a black shirt with a green jacket on top and a pair of jeans. His jacket is number 10 as Ben in Ben 10 Alien Force. To bed *He uses a slightly green Pajamas with white lykaia. Physical appereance He is somewhat overweight (why Licha said "poorly tied tamal") and not very fan of exercise but is always taken care of your image. Phrases Throughout the series are mentioned a number of these facts by Plácido, once it comes to work and ask as he was... Mal, muy mal, a mi siempre me va mal, me fue peor que... (Spanish for: Bad, very bad to my always going me wrong, I was worse than...)*''al América en la Libertadores. (Spanish for: ''America in the Libertadores) *''a Isabel Madow con su disco''. (Spanish for: Isabel Madow with your album) *a La Volpe con el Boca Juniors. (Spanish for: La Volpe with Boca Juniors) *''a RBD en su versión de paga''. (Spanish for: RBD in the suscription television version) *''a Luis de Llano con su Metrópoli de 4Tv. (Spanish for: ''Luis de Llano with its 4Tv metropolis) *''a Sheyla con su dieta''. (Spanish for: Sheyla with her diet) *''a El América en las finales''. (Spanish for: America in the finals) *''a Los Mexicanos contra los Argentinos en el Fútbol. (Spanish for: ''The Mexicans against the Argentines in football) *''a Maradona con su dieta''. (Spanish for: Maradona on his diet) *''a El Rating de las series del 5''. (Spanish for: The rating of Canal 5 México series) *a el elenco de Una familia de 10 Fuérza Alienígena con los jueces de Buscando a Timbiriche (Spanish for: The cast of Una Familia de 10 Alien Force (the Una familia de 10 next series) with the judges of Buscando a Timbiriche) Placido is also known in the series to compare events that occur to him, with events of the time. *''Qué Hombre, ni que las varices de mi papá. (Spanish for: What man, nor that my dad varicose veins) *Qué lindo, ni que La Tigresa en bikini. (Spanish for: How nice, nor that the Tigress in a bikini) *Qué luna de miel, ni que La Bodoquito en concurso de camisetas mojadas. (Spanish for: What Moon of honey, nor that the Bodoquito wet t-shirt contest) *Qué genial, ni que La Mapacha beatificando. (Spanish for: What great, nor the Mapacha beatified) *Qué inspiracion, ni que Lyn May llena de lanolina para parecer chiles rellenos. (Spanish for: What inspiration, nor that Lyn May full of lanolin to look stuffed chiles) *Qué inspiracion, ni que mi papá en tanga de Latin Lover. (Spanish for: What inspiration, nor that my dad in thong of Latin Lover) *Qué cenar, ni que Superman drogandose con Kriptonita. (Spanish for: What dinner, nor that Superman drogandose with Kryptonite) *Qué prestada, ni que la Tetanic y la Sabrina en lucha en lodo dandose de cachetadas. (Spanish for: What could be provided, nor that the Tetanic and Sabrina in fight in mud slapping dandose) *Qué quesadilla, ni que Walter Mercado rapado en bikini en el Carnaval de Veracruz. (Spanish for: What quesadilla, nor that Walter Mercado shaved in a bikini in the Carnival of Veracruz) *Qué enchiladas, ni que El Pato Zambrano empeñando relojes de La Tigresa. (Spanish for: What enchiladas, nor that El Pato Zambrano pawning watches of La Tigresa) *Qué tiburon de hule, ni que mi mamá en tanga de hilo dental. (Spanish for: What shark of rubber, nor that my mom in thong of dental floss) *Qué araña, ni que Cuauhtémoc Blanco alineando con Las Chivas. (Spanish for: What spider, nor that Cuauhtémoc Blanco aligning with Las Chivas) *Qué torta, ni que Hugo Sánchez planchando sus sacos despues de tirarlo en la grada del Estadio Azteca. (Spanish for: What cake, or that Hugo Sánchez ironing their sacks after throwing away it in the grandstand of the Estadio Azteca) *Qué lindos, ni que los de RBD tragando garnachas en la merced. (Spanish for: What cute, nor that of RBD swallowing garnachas in la merced) *Qué bien lindo borracho, ni que mi papá haciendole Liposucción a La Bodoquito con una aspiradora. (Spanish for: How well pretty drunk, nor that my dad doing liposuction to the Bodoquito with a vacuum cleaner) *Qué el mundo no me entiende, ni que Latin Lover dando catedra en la Universidad de Barcelona. (Spanish for: What the world does not understand me, nor Latin Lover giving lecture at the University of Barcelona) *Qué metidos en la cama calientitos, ni que Shakira bailando de cachetito con José Ramón Fernández. (Spanish for: What tucked into bed calientitos nor that Shakira dancing cachetito with José Ramón Fernández) *Qué se te chispoteo, ni que tu abuelo bailando en tanga de hilo dental en Solo para Mujeres. (Spanish for: What are you I chispoteo, or that your grandfather dancing in thong of dental floss in Solo para Mujeres) *Qué quedarse, ni que Elba Esther nadando en monoquidio en las playas de Marcelo Ebrard. (Spanish for: What remain, nor that Elba Esther swimming in monoquidio on the beaches of Marcelo Ebrard) *Qué votacion, ni que mi papá bailando Reggaetón en pelotas en el Paseo de la Reforma. (Spanish for: What voting, nor that my dad dancing Reggaeton at balls in the Paseo de la Reforma) *Qué cobrador, ni que el El Tata Arvizu bailando en una Table Dance de viejitas desesperadas. (Spanish for: What collector, nor that "El Tata" Arvizu dancing on a Table Dance of desperate viejitas) *Qué tornaboda, ni que Serrano Limón en tanga. (Spanish for: What tornaboda, nor that Serrano Limón in tanga) *Qué beso de amor ni de hermanos, ni que Poncho de Nigris ganando el Premio Nobel de Literatura. (Spanish for: What kiss of love or of brothers, or Poncho de Nigris winning the Nobel Prize in literature) *''Qué ayudarnos, ni que mi mamá abandonada en tanga de hilo dental. (Spanish for: What help us, or that my mom in thong of dental floss) *Vestidas así (referring to Martina and "La Nena") parecen peluches, hijas de Derbez. (Spanish for: Dressed seem to stuffed animals, daughters of Derbez) *Qué rayo, ni que Rafita Valderrama bailando zamba en ropa interior de encaje. (Spanish for: What Ray, nor that Rafita Valderrama dancing zamba in lace underwear) *Qué piel delicadita, ni que La Reina Isabel inyectandose botox con el doctor del villar. (Spanish for: What delicadita skin, nor that Queen Elizabeth injecting botox with doctor del villar) *Qué Kikin, ni que el secretario de hacienda, el Gordolfo Gelatino, bailando el jarabe tapatío con pantunflas. (Spanish for: What Kikin, nor that the Secretary of the Treasury, Gordolfo Gelatino, dancing tapatío syrup with slippers) *Qué te voy a preguntar otra vez, ni que el chino Sen li ye jugando poker con Erick Rubin de a frijolitos en Las Vegas. (Spanish for: What I'm going to ask again, nor that the Chinese Sen li ye playing poker with Erick Rubin a frijolitos in Las Vegas or Bakersfield.) Trivia *He always says that it will not allow something, but then gives up. *He uses all the time an elegant suit.(Except in the episode charity which uses vague suit and when going to sleep uses Pajamas). *He wanted to teach his son 5 important things to Plutarco. *He is unquestionably the leader of the family. *He fears guaruras (bodyguards) and Gaby Pope Chihuahuas dogs, but that more afraid it is the chiuahueños, so that every time you go there bite it. *He is the only character who could use a suit of Ben Tennyson of Ben 10 Alien Force. *In the episode "The home of the million" to Plácido is told the full name. *In the episode "Change of bodies", Plácido tells Renata that he could not sleep and he had nightmares, to which she responds "I told you that you saw no Joserra presents", referring to the programme passed Tuesday in TV Azteca and Azteca America. *In addition to the above, in the episode Martina and Ricky Plácido replied to Ricky before the latter were ask to Martina if Plácido was his Dad: Claro I'm his dad, who thought it was? Cándido Pérez guey or what, making a clear reference to the character *In the episode "The wedding", when Plácido does not turn off the lights, but when makes them turn on unless this is turned off. *Plácido mentioned in one of the episodes, "what Kikin, nor that the Secretary of the Treasury, the Gordolfo Gelatino dancing tapatío syrup with slippers" being one of the characters he has portrayed Eduardo Manzano. *In almost every episode Plácido López to account his father Arnold López abandoned it on his birthday when turned 5 years old, he says to buy cigarettes at the store and never returns. This story is similar in the well-known series the Simpsons, when Nelson Muntz is left just like his father by referring to the same story. *In the episode "The boyfriend of Martina", Placido says: sure I'm his dad who graciosillas who was? Cándido Peréz? (making allusion to the character Cándido Peréz Jorge Ortiz de Pinedo) *Plácido throughout the series is injured rear with things sharp almost with needle weaving of Renata, one with the beat of martina with a bag of La Nena, another with a pelapapas and two burned with an iron. Category:Main characters